The present invention relates to a device for cathode sputtering for producing coatings on a substrate by means of a sputtering cathode, which can be introduced into a vacuum chamber and has magnets or ring magnets, pole shoes and a target extending concentrically with the center axis of the sputtering cathode, and whose surface extends at least partially inclined with respect to the back of the target.
A device for cathode sputtering for the static coating of disk-shaped substrates by means of a plasma in a vacuum chamber with at least one opening, which can be closed from the outside by placing a sputtering cathode on it, is already known (DE 43 15 023 A1). An elastic vacuum seal ring and an annular anode are provided between the cathode and the chamber wall, which radially enclose the openings from the outside, wherein the anode has a flat contact surface on its side facing in the direction of the cathode. The known sputtering cathode consists of a disk-shaped ferromagnetic yoke and a cooling plate. A disk-shaped insulator is inserted between these two. The target to be sputtered is arranged in front of the cooling plate, while a ring magnet is inserted in a groove on the back of the cooling plate. A counter-magnetic field is generated by the ring magnet, which affects the path of the magnetic field lines. By means of this, the path of the magnetic field lines is given an approximately parallel or lens-shaped or convex form.